The present invention is in general directed to a drain opener formulation, and more specifically to a formulation that provides for enhanced biological activity, safety and ease of handling.
Acid and caustic products, with and without oxidizing agents and surfactants, are commonly used to clean restricted and clogged domestic, institutional and industrial drains. These products are for the most part effective yet have severe safety, handling, and use problems. These materials are usually at the extremes of the pH scale, along with strong non-specific oxidizing agents, and result in products with a potential for inflicting serious personal injury. This necessitates extreme care in handling, storing, and dispensing. The materials enter the drain causing pipe and plumbing damage and upsets to beneficial biological activities.
It is apparent that a product that could effectively remove clogs and restrictions under more neutral conditions, with an oxidizing agent that is specific to the clog generating material, and aid in enhancing biological activity in the drains, sewers, collection systems, publically owned treatment works and septic systems would be beneficial, and overcome the problems of the prior art referred to above.